Horror Night with the Scotts
by NathanScott23
Summary: Nathan teases Haley when she doesn’t like the thought of watching a scary movie. What happens when the tables are turned and Nathan’s not as macho as he thinks? [Naley. One Shot]


Hey guys. Here's another fic hot off the press, I had heaps and heaps and heaps of fun writing this, so Read, Review and enjoy!

Disclaimer – The lucky people at the CW are the ones that own the wonderful world of One Tree Hill. The only thing I can claim is the plot of the following fic.

**Horror Night with the Scotts**

_Torture me and torture me,_

_It's forcin' me so torture me,_

_Torture me with sorcery,_

_It's forcin' me so torture me,_

**- Red Hot Chili Peppers, "Torture Me"**

"Hales hurry up! I want to start the movie!" Nathan called impatiently to his wife.

"Settle down! Do you want popcorn to eat during this thing or not?" Haley bit back as she plopped down next to him on the couch.

"You're probably gonna be too scared to eat anything anyway," he teased her. She made a face, "what movie is it?" He grinned wickedly, "Exorcist: The Beginning. It's meant to be heaps scary. You know, if ever you're frightened during this, just grab on to me…any part of me," he added cheekily as an afterthought.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she responded coolly.

"Good, turn off the lights would you?"

Haley's nonchalant demeanour fell away in an instant, "do we have to? I mean, isn't it bad for your eyes to watch TV in the dark?"

"When we watch your stupid chick flicks you practically strangle me when I want to leave the lights on. Apparently it 'ruins the atmosphere'. Not scared already are you Hales?"

"Of course not!" Haley huffed, setting the bowl of popcorn on the side table, before standing to flick the light switch. They were thrown into darkness, with the flickering images of the title credits being the only weak light to fill the room. Haley wasted no time in pressing herself as closely to Nathan as possible. Even in the darkness she knew he was smirking; still, this time she didn't care to call him on it. She laid her head on his lap and tucked her legs up to her chest.

Fifteen minutes later, and Haley had already had her fair share of heart racing moments, jerking frequently when something spooked her. Nathan, the jackass, would chuckle every time. But within another ten minutes, she found her eyes getting heavier and heavier; a stressful day at school, coupled with a long shift at work had made her extremely tired. As hyenas prepared to rip an innocent little boy apart, with his apparently demon-possessed brother watching on without a care, she knew she should be scared out of her mind. But she just couldn't bring herself to focus…Nathan's lap was really quite warm and comfortable. Convinced she was nice and safe with him anyway, she allowed herself to succumb to the pull of sleep.

A considerable while later, Nathan, noticing that Haley had failed to even react to some sections of the movie, looked down. He frowned when he discovered that she was fast asleep. Scary movies were only fun when he could tease her, otherwise, he was more of an action, rough and tumble movie kind of guy. He sighed and moved to change the channel, but abruptly stopped when he realised he couldn't do that without waking her. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen, resigned to the fact that he'd have to watch it without her. As he watched the demon-possessed boy having a seizure on a hospital bed, he warily turned around to survey his surroundings. Just to check that Haley had turned the microwave off, of course. It definitely wasn't because he was scared. No…not at all. _Dude, you are so in denial._

A short amount of time passed before Nathan again scanned the living room; this time for the remote. As his eyes landed on it, he groaned inwardly when he saw that it was well away from his reach…he couldn't change the channel that way either. He contemplated his options. He could wake Haley up and shift her, but that way he had to make up an excuse; she would see through it immediately, and there was no way he was giving up his male pride when he had so obviously enjoyed tormenting her. He supposed he could just tough it out. He drew in a deep, shaky breath and turned his attention back to the screen. That clearly wasn't going to be a good option either, when merely seconds later, he jumped significantly as yet another spooky moment struck the screen.

"Nate?" Haley mumbled sleepily when the jerk of his body woke her, "what's wrong?"

Nathan was immensely relieved when he heard her voice, "umm…uh…nothing Hales, I think a…uh…bug bit me…" Haley sat up and looked at him, "a bug?" Nathan nodded his head jerkily. Concern flooded her tired features, "well let me see, just to make sure it was nothing harmful." Under normal circumstances, Nathan would have smirked and made a lewd remark about exactly where she could carry out her inspection…Not this time.

"No! Umm…come to think of it, I'm sure it was just a mosquito."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok, good." Haley got up and was about to make her way out of the room.

"Hey!" Nathan caught her thigh immediately, "where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," Haley looked down at him suspiciously, "Nathan are you ok? You're acting really weird."

"I'm fine, really." Haley nodded, he reluctantly loosened his grip on her thigh and she continued out.

Nathan was gripping a cushion to his chest and he nervously looked toward the hallway. Haley was taking an awfully long time. He briefly considered snatching the opportunity to finally change the channel, but he really was annoyed with himself for being such a girl. Deciding to see the whole damn thing through, he impatiently called out, "Haley?"

"What?" her voice answered as she entered the room again. He let out a long breath, thankful for her presence, "why did you take so long?"

This time, as well as looking curious, she also looked slightly exasperated, "it's called PMS Nathan, and I was only gone ten minutes!"

"I knew that! It's just…you were missing the good bits." It was a weak cover, and he knew it. She shook her head in frustration and sat down on the couch, staring at him. When he concentrated on the TV, refusing to look at her, she tilted his chin so that she could look him dead straight in the eye, "spill it Scott. What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing," his voice came out considerably higher than he would have liked it to.

Haley raised an eyebrow. She looked from him, to the TV, and then to the pillow pressed firmly against his chest. She felt a small smile creep across her face as she pieced everything together. "Are you scared Nathan?" He shook his head vigorously, "of course not." But as she watched, she saw his cheeks darken in a blush. _Nathan Scott? Blush? There really is a first for everything..._

"Nathan, it's fine that you were scared. It's really, really cute actually."

"I told you, I'm not sca-" he stopped making excuses and gave up, "ok fine, I was. I was scared shitless." Haley smiled softly at him, "come here." He let go of the pillow and scooted into her embrace. He could still feel her smile against his cheek. "Just so you know, I was scared in an entirely manly way."

Haley pulled away, "how is it possible to be scared in a manly way?" Just as he was about to respond, a scream from the TV caused him to suddenly pull Haley onto his lap. She aided him by straddling his hips, all while still smiling the whole time. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and held her tightly around the waist. Haley couldn't help herself, she laughed out loud, "Nathan, what are you doing?"

His voice was barely audible, muffled against the soft skin of her neck, "I was just making sure you weren't frightened."

Haley ran her hands gently through his hair to calm him and then leaned back to look at him, clearly highly amused. "Nathan, honey, I'm not the terrified, pillow-clutching, vulnerable one."

"I'm not vulnerable!" he protested.

She laughed loudly again, but was cut off when yet _another _chilling scream was emitted from the TV. Instead, she flung her arms around his neck and closed her eyes tightly. She felt him cling to her in response as well. They stayed that way, soothing each other before eventually, he tried to dislodge her. "Haley, get off."

She looked at him fearfully, brown eyes as wide as ever. He was momentarily distracted at the endearing sight, before attempting to extricate her again. "Why do I have to get off?" her voice came out in a tiny mewl. "Because then I could change the channel, and we wouldn't have to keep lunging at each other like stupid little kids."

"Oh," she looked slightly embarrassed at their antics and she removed herself from his lap. Quickly grabbing the remote and finding Nickelodeon, they both heaved a tremendous sigh of relief.

Haley snuggled into his side, as his arm hooked around her waist, and he threw a blanket over the both of them. When she was comfortable, she looked back up at him, and snorted in laughter. He looked at her, a smile in turn forming on his mouth, "we were pretty bad weren't we?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "I wasn't as bad as you. Sitting there, clutching your little cushion. You looked so cute!"

"Excuse me! You should have seen your face when I told you to get off, you looked like I asked you to have sex with Tim or something!"

Haley giggled, "fine, you got me." They smiled at each other for a moment, before Nathan broke his gaze to grin at the screen, "I think for now on, we'll stick with good old fashioned, Spongebob. As much as I hate that stupid yellow sponge, it's better than freaky, twisted satanic-possessed women."

"I'll second that, though that was quite a nice position we were in earlier…"

Nathan glanced at her, eyebrows raised, "I'm thinking there's probably something better we could be doing than watching any TV at all."

"I'm thinking the same thing, guess great minds think alike," and she ripped the blanket off the both of them as he pushed her back onto the couch. One thing is for sure, scary movies were firmly out of both of their minds.

**The End**

So what did you think? You people might not have found Exorcist: The Beginning scary at all, but I'm the biggest wuss. Anything scares me, even The X-Files scares me! Also, I saw that movie in the cinemas when it first came out (i.e. ages ago) so if I haven't got my facts right…just roll with it! Please leave a review, and if you liked that, check out my other fics! See y'all next time 'round.

xoxo, Shevy


End file.
